


Sam Didn't See it Coming

by FandomQueen922



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, it popped into my head so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen922/pseuds/FandomQueen922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't know when exactly this could be set, but whatever. Dean, Benny, Cas, Sam, and Kevin live in the bunker: what could go wrong? (AKA: Sam is oblivious to a lot of stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Didn't See it Coming

Sam began to notice the little changes to Dean after he had let Benny stay with them at the bunker, he failed to see what those changes meant. Dean had become more self conscious, he got really flustered and blushy when he talked to Benny, the two of them started to cook more gumbo than ANY of them could eat, and Dean began to pick up on Benny's accent. He started calling Sam "little brother". Sam felt like a total idiot for not figuring out what was going on sooner- not like it wasn't obvious from the gumbo- but he had had to get used to the idea of Benny not being a total dick vampire like he had supposed originally.

Honestly, Sam was a little more than slow on the up-take until one morning he was in the library with Kevin and Cas when Dean came downstairs with his robe loose on his shoulders and neck, revealing red and splotchy bite marks that could only have been from an hour or so ago; the happy look on Dean's face screamed "I just had shower sex". Sam's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, but he kept quiet. Cas let out a soft "Good morning, Dean," and returned to reading, seemingly unphased by the new additions to Dean's skin. Sam waited until his brother left the room before standing up and leaning over the table, whisper-shouting at Kevin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ON DEAN'S NECK?!?!?!?"

Kevin shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Dude, didn't you realize that Dean and Benny have been shacking up since he got here? They go at it like rabbits, and the walls aren't _that_ thick. Man, you must have really turned a blind eye to that one."

Then everything fell into place in Sam's mind; the blushing, the accent, the gumbo, the long showers... How had he not seen it? Benny had been there almost three weeks and he hadn't figured out why Dean had been so happy!!! Sam groaned and fell back into his chair. "Does this make me a bad brother?"

"No, Sam, you were just blissfully ignorant. Now you have to suffer knowing that every creak and bump in the night is probably your brother banging his vampire boyfriend."

Cas finally decided to chime in with "Kevin, you do realize that it is not just Benny that Dean 'bangs', as you put it. Benny, Dean, and I have been together in a romantic way ever since Purgatory. We shared a few intimate moments while we were there, then it simply became more real back on Earth."

"Wait," Sam said, confused, "you have been doing my brother since you got back and you two STILL look at each other like you are dying inside from sexual tension? AUGH WHAT IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE!!!???"

Cas replied in his serious tone, "What is happening is that of the five of us in the bunker, three are in a polyamorous relationship and it was Dean and Benny's turn to have shower intercourse this morning; we figured out some time ago that three grown men don't properly fit in one shower."

Kevin was finally able to shoot out the response of "Well _that_ I didn't see coming. I'm happy for you three though, dude, don't screw it up." And Kevin returned to reading.

Sam knew Dean was at least bisexual, so it wasn't the sleeping with two men thing that freaked him out; what he didn't understand was why Dean hadn't sat him down and told him the change to his relationship status.

.....

Sam walked into the kitchen with a fire in his eye and a question on his tongue. Dean was still fucking glowing and leaning against the counter with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Morning, little brother." Dean's southern/Louisiana twang made him sound just slightly different than normal, but it was really only noticeable after a long period of hearing it.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship with Benny _and_ Cas?"

Dean's eye's scrunched and he tilted his head, just like Cas would. "Wait, didn't you notice right when it happened? You're the one who's got the brains in this place."

"You're just as smart as me and you know it, Dean. Also, it shouldn't matter if I figured it out or not!! You should have told me!!" 

"What is there to tell? Like I said, you've known all along, right?" 

"No, Dean, I actually found it out from Cas this morning because evidently I'm an oblivious idiot!!!" 

Sam watched as the gears clicked in Dean's mind, and he began to apologize like there was no tomorrow. Sam was relieved to say the least. Dean hadn't meant to keep secrets, he just thought Sam knew. "Dean, it's fine, I have no problems with you being with those two, they're both great guys, just tell me when this stuff happens so I'm not left in the dark." 

"Sammy, you know I would never not tell you something like this. Now can we please get over this little emotional moment and go back to being normal dudes?" 

"Yeah, sure. Just keep it down at night, will ya? Kevin is beginning to question his sanity."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter or something that's Dean's perspective with some lovely team purgatory times. Tell me what you think in the comments!! :)


End file.
